Slade Nightingale
by Nikolaos
Summary: An explosion. A trapped Nightwing. An unlikely rescuer who then patches him up. If this is Deathstroke's new plan to get Dick to switch sides, it's the strangest one yet. (Re-uploaded without the weird auto reformatting)


**AN: Take two of posting this, without the wiggy auto re-formatting!**

**This is my first time writing anything from the DC Universe. I'm not intimately acquainted with the comics, only the movies, cartoons and TV shows (plus google) where I've used a little bit of this and a little bit of that. Do let me know your thoughts. Enjoy**

.

Slade walked through the burning embers of the warehouse, the flames were licking at his suit but he carried on forward, he knew where he was heading and what he was heading for. The building had a while until it collapsed, there was time.

He reached his destination and looked down at his target. Nightwing was unconscious, bleeding from several places and was pinned underneath a heavy beam. In the distance he could hear the voices of Nightwing's team. It sounded like everybody bar Nightwing had managed to escape before the blast went off 

Crouching down, Slade grabbed the edge of the beam and using his enhanced strength, pushed it off the younger man. Nightwing would never have been able to remove the object himself. Sighing, Slade picked Nightwing up and threw him over his shoulder, the young hero groaned slightly but didn't wake up. Turning around, Slade headed out the way he had come. Moving slightly faster, knowing that Nightwing's suit didn't have the same protection as his did.

Once out, Slade headed further away from the warehouse and to an area where he could find a vehicle. He wasn't concerned about being seen on CCTV, it would take the heroes a while before they realised Nightwing had escaped the building. Even longer before they started tracking him down. 

Finding the first SUV, Slade had little trouble breaking in and disabling the alarm. Laying Nightwing across the backseat, the hero groaned again but still remained unconscious. Shutting the door, Slade got into the driver's seat and headed towards one of his safe houses

Slade frowned down at Dick, it had been more than several hours since the incident and other than one very uncoordinated and confused attempt to push Slade away and move, Dick hadn't woken up. Slade had undressed the hero. His suit had torn in several places from shrapnel. The corresponding wounds had been cleaned, stitched where needed and bandaged. Nightwing had escaped relatively unharmed all things considered. He had some severe bruising around his abdomen from the fallen beam, but there was no rigidity that would indicate internal bleeding. There was a wound at the back of his head, that had stopped bleeding on its own before Slade had started to clean it, but it didn't appear too bad though if Dick didn't wake up within the hour he'd consider taking him for some actual medical imaging. Though looking at the dark circles under the man's eyes, it was most likely exhaustion that was keeping Dick out

Dick had also been wheezing while breathing for a short while when they'd exited the burning building, but that seemed to have calmed down now, though he would expect it to occur again once Dick awoke and recognised the pain his body might be in. All in all, he himself had caused the younger man more damage in their previous encounters.

"You're safe," said Slade as he noticed Dick's body tense as he regained consciousness. He didn't need Dick jumping up and pulling any stitches out. Though he knew it probably wouldn't put the younger man completely at ease. "I'm a good eight foot away from you, towards your head. There's a window opposite you, with no locks and the door is behind me."

Dick opened his eyes, first seeing the window that Slade had mentioned. Turning his head enough he spotted the door and then finally Slade, who for once was not wearing his Deathstroke uniform. Pushing himself up slowly into a seated position so he didn't feel so vulnerable, he flinched as the pain across his abdomen spiked, right before he started to feel lightheaded. As he started to fall backwards, soft cushions stopped him, which was his first indication that he was lying on a couch.

His eyes were closed as he tried taking stock of the rest of his body. Counting up injuries, he could feel the stitches and the bruises but nothing seemed too severe. 

Wha-" he voice cracked causing him to cough, pain spiking from his ribs. He was wheezing by the time he was able to get his body under control again. His head hurting with a dull ache.

"There's a bottle of water on the table in front of you," said Slade which caused Dick to snap his eyes open again to stare at the older man. "I've not tampered with it."

Dick looked down to take note of the table for the first time, where there was indeed a bottle of water. Clearly his head injury was worse than he first thought if he was being this unobservant about his surroundings.

Reaching forward he gritted his teeth as his abdominal muscles contracted. It was at this point he realised he was only wearing his boxers with a thin blanket over his legs. Taking the bottle he lay back against the cushions, he eyed the top of the bottle but shrugged and just opened it. His previous experience with the mercenary told him that if Slade was going to drug him, he'd find a way far more subtly than spiking the water he'd just been offered. Taking a mouthful, Dick savoured the cool taste as it eased the scratchiness of his throat. He took another mouthful before re-capping the bottle and resting it in his hands. He felt like he had something to use as a weapon now if Slade did attack, even if he was deluding himself as to how effective that would be.

"Where am I?" asked Dick, looking back to the mercenary.

"You're still in Star city," answered Slade. Dick arched an eyebrow in surprise. "This is one of the properties I own. You were injured."

"Okay, but why am I here?" asked Dick. Ever since Dick had been in his teens, Slade had shown an interest in wanting Dick as his apprentice. Even after the weeks Dick had spent with Slade before going back to Batman hadn't deterred Slade from trying to win Dick over. Was this just his latest attempt? Though on all other occasions, Dick had never woken up in a place which looked so normal.

" I was in the neighbourhood. Saw you and your team enter, watched your team escape when the warehouse went up in flames but not yourself."

"So out of the goodness of your heart you decided to rescue me?" Dick asked, not sounding convinced.

"If I hadn't have rescued you, you would be dead. Your team had no way in." 

Dick took a moment to ponder that before looking back to Slade. "So what do you want?"

"A thank you would be nice," said Slade as he stood up from his seat. Dick couldn't help the involuntary flinch, Slade would have noticed but Dick was thankful that he didn't comment.

"Thanks," mumbled Dick. Slade nodded in return before walking to the other side of the room and to a large cupboard. Dick took that moment to look around. It appeared to be a studio apartment. A small kitchenette on one side near the front door. There was a door behind the couch which Dick spied the bathroom. Though no bed and just the couch, coffee table and a desk with computer on in the main room.

Dick turned his attention back to Slade who was going through the cupboard, pulling out some clothing and holding them out to Dick. "Were you hungry?" 

"Err… no." said Dick in confusion as he levered himself up off the couch. Slade indicated the bathroom as Dick took the clothes offered to him, not saying anything further as he shuffled to the bathroom, closing the door firmly behind him.

Dick let out a long breath as he got a good look at himself in the mirror above the sink. He looked pale with bags under his eyes. Running the cold tap, Dick splashed some water on his face, it didn't make his appearance any better and he still hurt. Pushing past the pain, Dick pulled on a pair of black sweatpants and a black t-shirt Slade had given him, both of which were too big for him but it was better than just being in his boxers.

Walking back out into the main room he leaned against the door frame, careful not to wince as he pressed his weight onto bruises. He couldn't show more weakness in front of the older man."So what will I owe you for this?"

"A favour," replied Slade. "Don't worry, it won't compromise your moral code."

"That's it?" 

Slade only smirked, "If you're not eating, where would you like me to drop you off. Dick couldn't help the look of surprise on his face.  
"It's been about fifteen hours since the warehouse. I will not drive you back to Gotham, so where did you want to go? Green Arrow is in the city, I can take you to his house or Queen Industries. Or would you prefer the bus station?" 

Dick wasn't even going to comment on how Slade also knew the identity of Oliver Queen. But then he knew who the whole Bat family was for years and hadn't used it to his advantage, knowing the Arrow family too, Dick started to wonder if Slade was just as much of a threat as someone like Ra's.

"Queen's place," answered Dick eventually. "Did you still have my uniform?"

"It's in the bag," indicated Slade to the small sport bag by the door. I don't have any shoes in your size and your Nightwing boots may be slightly conspicuous,"

"I'll live," muttered Dick as he picked up the bag and followed Slade out of the apartment, bare footed. They didn't talk as they moved to an underground parking garage, Slade clicking a key fob for a very new, shiny black pick-up truck.  
They didn't talk as Slade started driving through the city and Dick didn't ask why Slade wasn't concerned with him knowing where the apartment was. Likely hood Slade would sell the place now. Or he was just that arrogant. 

They reached the gates of the Queen estate and Slade turned the engine off and turned to Dick. "I'll be in touch." 

"Right," nodded Dick as he got out. Slade didn't move the truck as Dick moved over to the gates, bag slung over his shoulder and Slade continued to wait as Dick pressed the intercom button.

"Who is it?" came a snarky male voice.

"It's Dick, you gonna let me in?" sighed Dick. 

"I know a lot of dick's, gonna have to be specific." 

"How about the one that got blown up last night," growled Dick. "Let me in Roy."

"Shit! I just got in, Ollie ain't here, you good?"

"Just let me in," sighed Dick, a wave of tiredness washing over him.

"Yeah, sure, o'corse." The familiar buzz off the gates automatically opening sounded as well as Slade re-starting the engine. Dick waited for Slade to drive away but he continued to wait, turning around Dick started up the driveway. It was only then that he heard Slade drive away. He didn't know what this new game the mercenary was playing, but it freaked him out slightly. This would be something to ponder when he felt more human and once he got back to Gotham.

**.**

**.**  
**And that's a wrap. Your thoughts are appreciated. Like cookies :)**


End file.
